


Hogwarts Is For All

by screamingatstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, No Dialogue, POV Ginny Weasley, Trans Ginny Weasley, Trans Luna Lovegood, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: A short vent fic with trans characters and no plot. Featuring trans Ginny, trans Luna, and no dialogue.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Hogwarts Is For All

Ginny had discovered herself her first day at Hogwarts. She had tried to follow the crowd of her fellow male first-years up to the boys’ dormitories, filled with an uncomfortable dread at having to acknowledge the label, but she had gotten disoriented in the crush of students and gone up the wrong set of stairs. She hadn’t even realized that anything was amiss until the people around her started yelling and pointing, and she noticed that they were all girls. 

Accidentally entering the girls’ dormitory was the best thing that ever happened to her. The magic that guarded it ensured that no boy could ascend the staircase without being dumped in a heap at the bottom, and the fact that she had somehow gotten in- especially once the charm proved itself to still be perfectly functional when an overexcited fourth-year tried to follow her up- could only mean one thing. Something that Ginny herself hadn’t been able to quite put into words until that very moment.

Gryffindor Tower took the news mostly in stride, with Percy recruiting Fred and George to help spell her bed from the boys’ dormitory to the girls’. Ron had scooped her up in a hug, whispering in her ear that their mum had gotten the daughter she always wanted after all, and promising to jinx anyone who made fun of her.

She had told him to leave the jinxes to Fred and George, and the two shared a laugh over his broken wand before splitting up to head to bed.

That night, Ginny got to know the other first-year girls, and they stayed up late talking about their families and the classes they’d be taking and how nervous they were. Everything and nothing, with no qualms about Ginny being there. She was one of them, no questions asked. The dormitory magic, and Ginny herself, said it all.

——-

By second year, Ginny had discovered she wasn’t the only witch to have started out being called a wizard. Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw one year above her, approached her in the Great Hall one morning and introduced herself, sporting a radish necklace and an unusual pair of glasses. The two had bonded quickly, becoming inseparable friends, and by the time Ginny was in fifth year, the two of them had become a couple. They often spent hours in Gryffindor Tower together, doing homework together by the fireplace in the common room and marching proudly up the staircase to the girls’ dormitory afterwards to sit on Ginny’s bed and talk. If anyone took issue with a Ravenclaw practically living with her girlfriend in a different House, nobody ever spoke up.

Every now and again, Luna and Ginny would face a classmate’s mocking words over the fact that they didn’t have witches’ bodies. Each time it happened, Professor McGonagall would have to become involved, informing the bullies that Hogwarts had no place for people who harbored such hatred for others. More often than not, whoever it was would find that all their books and supplies vanished mysteriously overnight, or that an innocent-looking candy they had been given wound up sending them to the hospital wing with a heavy nosebleed or a nasty stomach bug, courtesy of Ginny’s protective older brothers. 

Because at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, where the impossible was commonplace and the very castle filled with magic, where students learned to divine the future and how to properly approach a hippogriff, who in their right mind could possibly take issue with a pair of transgender witches?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic definitely didn’t go into it much, but the Luna/Ginny ship was introduced to me by IvyCpher, along with the idea of the dormitory stairs proving that trans girls are indeed girls. They’ve written some really great stuff, and I highly recommend reading their work!


End file.
